Willow
Willow is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck info Willow is a soft spoken girl who makes a living baking at Papa’s Cupcakeria. In her spare time, she enjoys reading spooky novels that she buys at the local Biscotti Bookstore. Willow loves writing free verse poetry and has accumulated quite a collection. Unfortunately, she is quite shy and restricts anyone from reading her poems. The only allowed audience for Willow’s poetry recital is Jackie, her tiny pet tarantula. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Relish * Mustard * Ketchup * 3 Tomato Wedges ** Small Lemon Mist ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D (Liner B on other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings on other holiday) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Spaghetti in other holidays) *Purple Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Cauldron Powder (Black Pepper in other holidays) *4 Tomatoes *5 Mussels (Clams in other holidays) *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocalate Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Topping *3 White Chocalate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Skull Donut (Ring Donut in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Pumpkin Round Donut **Brownie Batter (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Full Moon Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Chocolate Skull Donut (Roll in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria , she is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. *In Pastaria , she is unlocked with Vermicelli *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Truffles. *in Donuteria, she is unlocked with Skull Donut. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Rank 31 *Papa's Cupcakeria : Rank 1 in the tutorial (only if you are playing as James or a male Custom Worker) *Papa's Freezeria HD : Rank 42 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 32 Papa's Next Chefs Willow has competed in the Fizzo Divison of Papa's Next Chefs 2013 (Her first. She replaced Peggy.) She won to Sue in the first round and Wendy in the Fizzo Division Finals. She beat Scooter in the Semi-Finals. She then won against Utah in the final round. Willow was extremely successful in all three of her past matches, winning by more than a 3:1 ratio in the first two. Trivia *She won Papa's Next Chefs 2013 along with James, becoming the first character who debuted in a previous gameria to be "named" a chef. *Willow is the fourth customer to be a chef and not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, the others being Alberto, Mandi, and Peggy. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2013, Willow earned the most votes for a female in any round, achieving 6,840 votes. *Willow's Hot Doggeria order is similar to Radlynn's. *During the Halloween season in 's Papa's Pastaria she dresses as a vampire. *She is the fourth customer and third chef to have a pet. **Her pet is the first and, so far, the only one that is not named after food. **It is also the first pet that is not a mammal. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is dressed as a vampire on Halloween. *She might be vegetarian because she orders a veggie dog in Hot Doggeria. *It is probably likely that she will be unlocked on the first day of halloween,starting from Pastaria. * In her flipdeck, she is shown feeding Jackie with some Spooky Sprinkles. Gallery Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.36.53_PM.png|Her order Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.49.16_PM.png|Willow's Perfect Order at Hot Doggeria! Gothoremo.png|Willow has 88 points. Expenses.PNG 72.jpg|Thumbs up! Photo0248-1-.jpg|Willow is not pleased. Fizzo Willow.PNG|Willow won the Fizzo Division. Screenshot 5.png|Willow in Papa's Next Chefs final match. James & Willow.jpg|Willow and James are the official chefs for Papas Cupcakeria! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won the tournament! Willow in Cupcakeria.PNG|Willow with her Cupcakeria uniform Photo0346-1-.jpg|Madwillow| Perfectwillow-1-.jpg|Perfect on Willow Papa's Hot Doggeria| Willowstarcustomer-1-.jpg|Willow Gold Star Customer Perfect| PerfectWillow.png|link=Willow Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg|Willow along with James and Custom worker on the character selection screen Cupcakeria.png Willow-James Costume.JPG|Willow with James costume 185px-PerfectWillow.png|Yes! My popcorn sticks out the box! angrywillow.png|Someone made Willow mad... Easter.png|Willow on her Easter costume in Cupcakeria Willow.jpg|Customized Willow at Cupcakeria Willow profile with gradients.jpg Willow perfect.jpg Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG Willow!.png 72.jpg bandicam 2013-11-18 18-50-41-222.jpg|Willow In Papa's Hot Doggeria Willow (papa's cupcakeria).jpg willow on halloween.png willow as a bat.png bandicam 2013-12-11 17-31-11-310.jpg|Perfect order for Willow bandicam 2013-12-11 17-43-45-683.jpg bandicam 2013-12-11 19-24-10-093.jpg Perfect Cupcakes fpr Willow.png WillowFan art.jpg|A fan art made by Flipline Forum user Prudence Shy Okay Pasta - Willow.png Willow customer profile.png SCARY WILLOW!.PNG|Willow Cupcakeria Willow 2.jpg|Once again, in her Cupcakeria uniform... ChibiMaker willow.jpg|willow chibi maker Willow and Jackie.jpg halloween.JPG rsz_screenshot_7.png|Unlocking Willow during Halloween in the Donuteria Wingeria 777.PNG Capture1.PNG comanda lui willow.jpg|willow's order.... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks